


Confusion

by wereleopard58



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

Title Confusion  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 177  
Prompt 014: Pain  
Pairing (if any) River  
Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or Serenity

You can never understand me

River sat curled up on her bed in a foetal position, tears drying on her face. Simon had come to see if she was alright but she had screamed and shouted at him to leave her alone.

Simon didn't understand her and he never would. She was too broken to be fixed, her mind had been fractured into a million pieces, some of them that were now lost. At times River didn't understand herself.

The words and thoughts were there but she couldn't seem to connect them no matter how she tried. Vaguely remembering what it was like to be whole, to be normal. It was like a dream, the dreams that when you wake up you don't remember them but they leave you with a feeling.

Those first seconds when she awakes feeling normal until everything kicks in, the fear, and the pain.

Then she remembers no one will ever understand her again. She is cocooned in this little world that exists in her mind and she is all alone.

The End


End file.
